Many times travel exposes people to hardships wherein rest is either desirable or needed. Simply viewing patrons stranded in an airport for seemingly endless hours reinforces the need for a means to carry some sort of cushioning device, as crowding in such instances is given. But, carrying additional items, beyond a suitcase and maybe even computer, exposes a traveler to greater transport hardships. For one, with airport security forcing patrons to check baggage beyond carry-on limits, there is little chance or carrying what may be needed to ensure comfort. Second, even if carrying some form of cushion is possible, doing so is hardly practical in most instances. The present apparatus provides a unique solution to such problems.